More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are becoming smaller and smaller while having more and more information stored and/or accessible through them. Users are relying on these devices and becoming all the more dependant on them. The environments in which these devices are used are also becoming more and more hectic with higher demands on fast access and multitasking, and not only in a professional environment but also in private and social environments.
A device that allows fast and easy access to the contacts stored or accessible through the device or user interface would thus be useful in modern day society